User talk:Alphaseries300
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bouncer page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 00:20, 2012 May 1 XD, welcome to the Bioshock Wiki! Nice to meet you Alphaseries300, I'm Maxxthewolf, I hope you enjoy your time here ^^ Maxxthewolf 00:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Maxx Alpha Series Hello there. I probably should have elaborated in the edit summary a bit more. Basically, there are two main reasons I undid your edits: on one hand, the text specified "functional" Big Daddies. Alpha Series are failed experiments, and as such cannot be described as functional. Secondly, Alpha Series are different to production-line Big Daddies in many aspects, such as their behavior and combat abilities. Whereas many strategies are valid across all main Big Daddy types, they don't work on Alpha Series. Therefore, I undid your edit. --Willbachbakal 19:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Willbachbakal Is right about the Alpha Series being different. Sure, they're a class of Big Daddies (much like Big Sisters are), but they were prototypes that failed as Big Daddies in the experiments, and they don't function like the rest of the Big Daddy protectors because a) they don't have any Little Sisters to protect, and b) they don't ignore you even if you didn't provoke them. They behave more like an aggressive enemy class than just as a functional Big Daddy. Notice that the 4 "functional" ones retain only to the Bouncer, Rosie, Rumbler, and Lancer because those can calmly walk with Little Sisters, and only need to be provoked to attack, which doesn't apply well for the Alpha Series. That's why the Alpha Series are considered not functional Big Daddies, and that's why your edits were removed several times. Evans0305 22:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ^Exactly what Evans said. Furthermore, what you are engaging in right now is known as an "edit war" - where two or more editors undo each other's edits repeatedly on at least one article - and is frowned upon in any online editing community. If you have a disagreement on the way an article is written, or disagree with your edit being undone, please keep it to the article's talk page until things are resolved. --Willbachbakal 00:18, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Almost forgot: your last two messages were unsigned. You should remember to sign your comments on a talk page by typing four tildes ("~") or pressing the signature button on the toolbar above the editing window. --Willbachbakal 00:20, May 2, 2012 (UTC)